


The Void

by GrayWardenSuledin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance mentioned, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Lance, Hurt/Comfort, KICK!, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, but it's KLANCE, kind of suicidal but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWardenSuledin/pseuds/GrayWardenSuledin
Summary: Lance and Keith talk after the final battle with Sendak. Words are said, things are realized, and confessions are made. You only have one life and why would you want to live with regrets when death is always just around the corner.My version of a hospital room scene after the dust settles.





	The Void

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like someone needs to address the fact that Lance is just waiting for death throughout all of S7. This boy is not ok and I am very worried about him. Hopefully someone will notice him in S8 and things will be resolved well.

 

The silence in the room was almost deafening. Lance had given up on watching TV hours ago. There was nothing on but news and he already new what was happening. He had been there.

His family had stayed until visiting hours were done and Lance felt strangely relieved. He loved his family and was so happy they were all alive and there. But sometimes, they could be a little much.

He had spent the last year and a half in space with 5 or 6 other people. He had gotten used to having his own space. Especially the last several months with the clone.

Lance had been slowly receding into himself. He had been interacting less and less with the others and even after Keith came back, it hadn't really changed.

So having his family here was just a little overwhelming at times.

Lance didn't really want to think about anything but his mind kept wandering. He could vividly recall every part of the battle. Every hit and scream of pain. The feeling of the blades entering Voltron and zapping their energy. Barely being able to move after that.

_They're under attack and suddenly the car is flipping. There's a loud ringing in his ears as he barely hears his team. Finally, he can hear Keith's voice ringing out. “Lance? Lance, come in.”_

_It's a command but Lance can hear the panic. The desperation._

_And he can see Veronica, laying on the ground. The Galra shipping is moving in. And he can't stop it. His rifle isn't enough to take it down._

_He's not enough, never has been. He's ready for it to be over. To return to the void that Allura had taken him from before._

A knock on Lance's door pulls him from the memory. The knock is quiet and Lance isn't sure he actually heard it until it comes again.

It's after visiting hours so Lance assumes it must be a nurse or doctor. “Come in.” He says absently.

He hears the door but doesn't look at it. He's used to people coming in every now and then to check on his vitals and how he's feeling. He's too tired to pretend he's ok. He was ready for death. Ready to return to the void that came when your heart stops.

Someone clears their throat and Lance finally looks at the person who entered the room. His eyes widen in shock as he stares at the Black Paladin.

“Oh, uhm, Keith. Hi. I didn't realize you were, uhm, here.” Lance quickly forces on a bright smile. He's the goofball. The dumb one. He can't have them worry about him when he's useless to them.

Keith hasn't really moved from the door, like he's glued to the spot. Finally, he responds with, “Sorry, I know it's late and you're probably tired and we've all been through a lot and I'm not sure why I'm really here and I can leave if it's bothering y-”

“Keith, chill.” Lance says, his smile softens to be something not so forced and a little more genuine. He doesn't usually get to see a flustered Keith. It's quite a spectacle. “You can sit down.” He motions to a seat near his bed.

Keith hesitates for a moment before crossing the room to sit in the chair. He lets out a breath but remains silent.

Lance gives him a concerned look. “You ok, man?”

Keith flinches before looking at Lance. “I, uhm, I just didn't really want to be alone.” Now Keith is staring at the ground.

“You can stay here.” Lance offers easily. Any comfort he can offer to his leader is the least he can do.

That makes Keith look at Lance, “Really?”

“Of course. You're always welcome wherever I am. Whether it be this hospital room, Red Lion, or my families home. You will always be welcome.” Lance knows he probably said a little too much but the smile Keith gives him is worth anything Lance can offer.

“Thanks Lance.” There's a hint of red on Keiths cheeks. “That really means a lot. It's nice knowing there's people I can come home to.”

“Get used to it. You're never getting rid of us.” Lance teases, but then he remembers when they were adrift in space. He had said terrible things to Keith.

His smile falls slightly but Keith notices. “What's wrong?” He questions.

“I, uhm, I just remembered. I never really apologized about what I said to you when we were in space.” Keith pales a little at that. “I'm sorry. I never should have said those things to you. I know you were trying your best when Shiro was gone and I know you needed to go find yourself or whatever with the Blades. I'm sorry.”

“Lance, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Lance scoffs slightly. “I did run away. I didn't want to be the leader and once Shiro was back, it was easier to pull away than learn to be a decent leader.”

“Keith, you did what you thought was right. I shouldn't judge you for that.” Lance refuses to look at him now.

Keith sighs, he's not winning this battle tonight. He'll bring it up later when both of them have less to stress over.

They fall into silence for a time before Lance speaks again. “Do you think it's kind of weird that, uhm, that we're alive?” Lance is looking down, eyes distant.

“A little. We've been through a lot and the battle against Sendak was very hard. Hell, I was scared for a minute we lost you.” Keith is staring intently at him.

Lance looks up at Keith again. Keith has never seen Lance look so empty. His eyes are dull and his face is emotionless. “I think I was ready for it to end.” He admits quietly.

Keith's eyes widen in shock. “Lance?”

“Really, I should have been dead months ago. I was ready to go back to the void that is death. The emptiness Allura brought me back from.” Lance's voice comes out as a monotone.

Keith's heart stops as the words sink in. “What do you mean back to it? Lance, you didn't di-” Keith can't finish the word. The thought is terrifying to him.

“Yes, Keith, I died. When we were working with Lotor, there was an accident and I died. I remember everything about it. There's no light. No life flashing before your eyes. There's nothing.” Lance's eyes are distant, almost wistful. “But then you're alive and everything is loud and bright and there. And you remember that the entire _universe_ is counting on you but you're just a dumb kid.” His voice waivers but his eyes are clear.

“You died.” Keith's voice trails off. 'And I wasn't there.' He thinks.

Lance only shrugs and it infuriates Keith. He can feel his blood boiling. He's about to open his mouth to argue then closes it. Getting angry won't help.

Instead, he stands and approaches Lance.

Lance still isn't really looking at Keith so he's surprised when he feels arms around him. “Keith?”

“You died.” Keith repeats. “Why didn't anyone tell me?”

Lance shrugs. “No one knows. No one had time for it.” And Lance almost conceals the bitterness in his voice.

Keith freezes for a moment, his earlier words ringing in his ears. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.”

“It's ok. There wasn't time. We're in a war. It doesn't matter.” Lance still hasn't moved in Keith's arms.

“Lance, you always matter. You will always matter. You matter to your family. You matter to the universe. You matter to Voltron.” Keith takes a deep breath. “And you matter to me. More than you know.”

That gets movement out of Lance. He shifts to look into Keith's eyes, confusion written on his face. “What do you mean?”

Keith pulls away slowly. This isn't really how he wanted this conversation to go. But he needs to let Lance know. He needs the boy to understand him. And understand that he is important.

“I like you, Lance. I like you a lot. But then I thought you were dead and I almost lost my mind. And I decided, you had to know. Even if you and Allura are together, I had to let you know or I would regret it for the rest of my life.”

There's silence as Lance stares at him. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before he finally finds his voice again. “Allura and I aren't together.”

“What?”

“We, uhm, we aren't together. She had a thing with Lotor and I realized we'd never be anything more than friends.” Lance shrugs slightly. “I got over it.”

“So, you and Allura aren't-” Keith can't finish the sentence.

Lance smiles. “No. I, uhm, I actually like someone else.”

Keith tried not to let the disappointment at Lance's words show. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Lance smiles softly. “They're a great pilot and awesome fighter. They can be moody sometimes and awkward with people but they mean well. They're a kick ass alien and amazing at everything they do.”

“Sounds like you really like them.” Keith says while trying to smile. Of course Lance would find someone else. He couldn't expect Lance to like him back.

“I'm pretty sure I love him.” Lance says as he looks Keith straight in the eyes.

“Well, that's good. Good for you.” Keith knows he isn't hiding the hurt very well. He can't bring himself to look away from Lance though.

“Oh my gosh!” Lance says, exasperated. “Idiot, I'm talking about you.” And Lance is smiling at him like he is the only person that matters.

“What?” Is Keith's response, jaw dropping a little.

Lance moves to drape his legs over the edge of his bed. He grabs Keith's hand and entwines their fingers together. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith feels a smile spread on his face as he steps closer to Lance. 'He loves me.' And then Keith's lips are on Lance's.

The kiss is slow and sweet and both boys are smiling when they separate.

Lance pulls Keith onto the bed and lays beside him.

“What are you doing?” Keith asks Lance.

“You said you didn't want to be alone so you won't be. I figured the bed is more comfortable than sleeping in the chair.” Lance responds as he's already pulling the sheets over them.

“But, uhm, what, what if someone comes in?” Keith is looking between Lance and the door, his cheeks burning red.

“They'll see two of the defenders of the entire Universe sleeping in a hospital bed.” Lance is yawning now as he slides to lay his head on the pillow. “Let them think whatever they want about that.”

Keith relaxes a little and lays down beside Lance. They're both laying on their side looking at each other. Lance is still holding Keith's hand.

“Hey Lance,” Keith starts. Lance hmms in acknowledgment so Keith continues. “Do, do you still want to die?” He asks hesitantly.

Lance pauses, looking into Keith's eyes. “No, I don't think so. I'm sorry about earlier. It just gets to be too much sometimes.”

Keith lets out a breath as he puts his forehead on Lance's. He's smiling as he pulls Lance closer to him. “That's good. The universe would be a lot darker without you living in it.”

Lance smiles as he kisses Keith. “Thanks, mullet.”

They fall asleep quickly, smiles adorning their faces. Tomorrow, they will start assisting in the rebuilding of Earth. Repairing the damage to cities and people that survived the siege.

But for tonight, they are going to be safe and warm and just happy they're alive.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think or if you just want to rant. I will not judge anyone for their opinions or what they wish to see S8 bring to the world. 
> 
> I have hope for S8 and I will be ok as long as the writing is good. If they make it work with Allurance (where Allura actually loves Lance and he is not a rebound) and Lance is happy, I'm fine with it. If they have it make sense for Keith to be with Axca (though that terrifies me), then good for them. At this point, I just want the characters to be happy and the writing to be good.


End file.
